The Dream Project
by kikigirl101
Summary: Gabi, maybe the reason you can't dream is because all of your dreams have come true. I mean what more could you want?" he asked. " Well there is one more thing." she whispered. " What?" he questioned. " You." she breathed. TROYELLA! One-shot.


**This is a little one-shot I wrote while I was at camp. I think it's a cute little thing so I hope you enjoy!**

Gabriella opened her eyes and starred at her alarm clock. 4:37 am. She groaned, then rolled over and punched the bed. Her eyes shot open as her hand came in contact with something hard. Bed's weren't hard nor did they say "Ow!" when you hit them. Actually, beds didn't talk in general.

" Why did you hit me?" She sat up and looked at the figure lying next to her. She was relieved it was just Troy. She had forgotten he was sleeping over this weekend; his dad was on a business trip and since it was in Hawaii his mom tagged along.

" You never answered my question," he pointed out. She looked over at him to see him rubbing his chest.

"Huh, oh sorry," Came her muffled reply. "I'm just mad."

She heard him sigh. He flicked on the lamp that was on the bed-side table. In the dim light she could make out his muscular arms.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose while she watched his muscles fluctuate underneath his tight wife beater.

"Alright Gabs, what's up?" he yawned.

She stifled a giggle as she realized his eyes were fighting to stay open. " Well it's about the stupid dream project we have to do for health,"

" What about it?" he asked closing his eyes for a brief second.

" Well you know how we have to write down our dreams in a log?" he nodded " Well I can't remember what I dreamed about or I just don't dream at all."

" Come on, Gabi, it's the easiest assignment ever. All we have to do is sleep and record it."

" Yeah, but that's the problem!" She exclaimed. " I don't dream!"

" Sure ya do Gabs, just um, can we deal with this when normal people are actually awake?" he pleaded noticing it was barely 5 am.

She nodded and attempted to fall asleep as he turned off the light. She rolled onto her stomach, then her back, then on her stomach again. She fluffed her pillow and slammed her head back onto it. She then rolled onto her side and wrapped the blankets around herself tightly.

" Alright," he said; knowing that if they didn't solve this problem she would never sleep peacefully, which meant he wouldn't either. She looked at him surprised he was even awake; she'd heard his soft snoring only minutes ago. He looked at the clock. 5:13 am. This was going to be a long day.

" Well why can't you dream?" he asked

" I don't know,"

" Well why can't you just make something up?" he suggested.

" But that would be like lying, besides it wouldn't seem real; it wouldn't make sense." She explained.

He laughed slightly. " What?" she questioned.

" You're making this so much more complicated than it really is."

She gave him a look as if saying " Explain"

" Why must you make something as simple as sleeping so complicated? It takes the pleasure away from it." he teased.

She glared at him. " Explain!" she said; verbally this time.

" Well, it's a dream. It doesn't have to be real or make sense. For all the teacher knows you could dream about pigs flying or chocolate milk coming out of chocolate cows or what ever you want. It's your dream."

" Hm.. you have a good point-"

" As always," he interjected.

" Sure," she scoffed, " Anyways as I was saying, you have a good point but I can't do that, it just doesn't feel right."

"Why must you be so complicated?" he huffed.

" Pardon?" she asked .

" Nothing!" he answered quickly, _too_ quickly.

" Right," she said elongating the word and rolling her eyes.

" Well anyways," he said changing the topic, " I have an idea as to why you don't dream."

This caught her attention. " Pray tell,"

" Maybe you can't dream because all of your dreams have come true, so what more could you want?"

" Hmm..." she thought for a moment.

" I mean, your parents got back together. You finally have your own room, a car, ipod, laptop, you are in all AP classes, your getting offered scholarships to all the best universities in the country, what more?" he asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question.

She took a deep breath " W-well there is one more thing," she stuttered quietly.

" What?" he asked curiously.

"You," she breathed. It was barely audible, she thought- or more hoped- that Troy hadn't heard her. But he had. He cupped her chin in his hand and placed a sweet kiss upon her lips. The broke apart and smiled before she leaned in to close the gap again. This time the door burst open and they jumped apart. Gabriella toppled off the bed and onto the floor. It was her mom.

" We heard talking and we were wondering what you were doing up this early," she said glancing at the clock. It was 5 minutes until 6 am. But really she wanted to make sure they were still both fully clothed.

" And Gabi why are you on the floor?" she questioned once she realized her daughter was on the floor.

" Oh um... I was getting my," she reached under her bed and pulled something out, " My um...lotion, you know because I have really dry skin."

" Uh huh." her mom said and walked out closing the door behind her.

Once she was out of earshot they started laughing. Once they stopped Gabi got back into her bed and snuggled back under the covers, waiting for sleep to overcome her. Troy wrapped his arms around her instinctively and she smiled.

" Oh!" she exclaimed and shot up quickly. He groaned. Was he ever going to get some sleep?

" What now?"

She giggled and reached into her bed-side drawer. She pulled out a little booklet and a pencil and began scrawling something on the cover in big,huge letters.

She gave it to Troy. " Read!" She ordered.

He read it,laughed and then handed it back to her; before wrapping her in his arms once more.

It read : _Gabriella Montez's Dream Log. _

_I CAN'T DREAM BECAUSE ALL OF MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE._

**Kiki xoxo :)**


End file.
